


Sunset (wolfstar fluff)

by wizardducks



Series: Wolfstar Drabbles by wizardducks [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bisexual Sirius Black, Gay Male Character, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, James Potter - Freeform, Lily Evans - Freeform, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marlene Mckinnon - Freeform, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin - Freeform, gay relationship, lily is a good best friend, remus lupin - Freeform, remus lupin x sirius black - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardducks/pseuds/wizardducks
Summary: The pinks of the sunsetReflected on his cheeksAs I pray he forgetsI’m not what he seeksIf only his heart wasn’t pounding so hard in his chest, if only he didn’t feel so sick and if only this beautiful boy would love him back. If only.





	Sunset (wolfstar fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is wizardducks  
leave a comment please, would love to know what you think!  
hopefully you enjoy

The pinks of the sunset

Reflected on his cheeks

As I pray he forgets

I’m not what he seeks

Everything had gone well, he had pulled it off, no one suspected a single thing, now he just had to finish it all. Except Lily, who knew but she was too smart for her own good. Remus looked at the boy beside him, enchanted by the way the sunset reflected on the high cheek bones of Sirius Black. How even now, with tears glimmering in his eyes, he looked more beautiful than anything Remus had ever seen. If only his heart wasn’t pounding so hard in his chest, if only he didn’t feel so sick and if only this beautiful boy would love him back. If only.

WEDNESDAY

“you’ve got to be kidding me Lupin, he cannot be that daft!”

Remus looked up from his book, tears forming in his eyes. “I told him, and I quote: You are the light of my day, I love you”

Lily shook her head and sighed, sitting down next to her friend while putting an arm around him.

“he answered: I love you too moony, you’re my best mate!”

Tears were sliding down scarred cheeks as Lily struggled for words.

“we could try-“

“No.”

“But Remus he’s just a bit daft, he needs to be told straight-“

“No Lily, he has been told, he isn’t interested.”

Remus dried his tears with his sweater sleeve and looked at his fiery friend.

“It’s okay, you tried, thank you, but it was silly of me to think anyone, especially someone like him, could fall in love with something like me”

Before Lily could argue, he stood and started gathering his things.

“Now you listen to me!”

“No… I just need to be alone for a bit”

“Remus John Lupin you WILL listen to me right now!”

Tear filled hazel eyes focused on the blurry figure of Lily Evans, while swallowing thickly and desperately trying to keep the tears at bay.

“You are not a monster first of all, secondly it isn’t silly to be in love and wanting love back, even if it hurts right now, your feelings are valid. Sirius Black might be daft, and even less likely he might be uninterested, but he still cares for you very much and would never even consider thinking of you as a monster.”

Her green eyes bore into his, as she tried to keep her voice from shaking with emotion. Before she knew it she was being embraced with such force that she almost stumbled, as a sobbing werewolf was burying his face in her shoulder.

THURSDAY AFTER LUNCH

“Why is he avoiding me?! And don’t say he isn’t I’m not daft!”

Lily quickened her pace as Sirius tried to grab her, she shook her head and almost rolled her eyes at the idiocy of the boy.

“We’ll have to disagree on that won’t we Sirius”

Sirius grabbed hold of her shoulder and violently turned her around to face him, a lump in his throat and his mind spinning.

“Please Lily, I don’t know what I’ve done! Just yesterday we were best mates and now he can’t even look at me”

“Look Sirius, it isn’t my place to tell you anything about Remus. But if you use that brain of yours, think about your so called best mates behaviour and then of your own, then you might see somethings that aren’t on the same wave length. That’s all I can tell you about this, sorry.”

She pushed past him and hurried down the corridor, leaving Sirius with even more questions than before.

THURSDAY AFTER DINNER

James looked at his best mate in shock.

“So what you’re saying is, that you’ve accidentally flirted with Remus’ secret crush?”

“What else can it be?! He won’t even look at me, probably to stop himself from ripping my tongue out!”

“As if he’d ever touch your tongue, he won’t even kill mosquitos in case there’ll be blood”

Both boys went quiet, each pondering over possible reasons for Remus’s newly found hatred for Sirius. Neither of them realising the subject of conversation was standing right outside the door, rolling his eyes and huffing before loudly entering the room, dropping of his school bag and slamming the door behind him as he nearly fled the Gryffindor tower.

“See?!”

Was all Sirius said before throwing himself on his bead and burying his head in his pillow, where he let out a frustrated scream.

FRIDAY EVENING

Remus knew he’d fucked up. He knew and it hurt so horribly. He had to have answers, he couldn’t take a second longer of stupid spin the bottle and Sirius attempting to steal the firewhisky from Marlene.

“Sirius, can we talk?”

His voice was tight, the girl halfway in Sirius’s lap looked at him in dismay, while Sirius hurriedly pushed her of and scrambled after him as he walked out the common room. He started walking determinedly towards one of the windows near the tower, where he crawled out and onto the ledge outside and sat down. He patiently waited for Sirius to scramble down the corridor, almost sounding panicked as he called out for Remus.

“The window”

Soon the two boys sat together on the ledge looking out over the forbidden forest and the beginning of a sunset.

“You wanted to talk?”

He almost sounded hopeful, like a child on Christmas morning asking if he can have his presents. He did want to talk, but now that he had to his throat tightened, his eyes burned and his mouth tasted too much like metal.

“Yes”

He couldn’t even look at the beautiful boy who had gone after him, couldn’t stand the sound of his hopeful voice as his own hope was about to be crushed. But he still did, he looked and god was he beautiful. The sinking sun’s beautiful pinks were reflecting on his face, making him glow like a god. The wind in his hair which he so keenly had tried to keep in a bun, small pieces framing his face, grazing his jaw and high cheekbones.

“Yes?”

He repeated trying hard to make Remus look him in the eyes.

Remus looked into his eyes, and felt as if someone was keeping him under water. He couldn’t breathe, not when the beautiful grey orbs were glittering with fresh tears, that were all his fault. If only his heart wasn’t pounding so hard in his chest, if only he didn’t feel so sick and if only this beautiful boy would love him back. If only.

“I’m sorry”

He took a raged breath and looked away, down to the ground, where he desperately wanted to be, away from this pain and from this beautiful boy.

“I had it all twisted in my head, i got things confused and thought you felt the same. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have but I couldn’t help how I feel, I tried to tell you but you didn’t listen, I tried to ignore it but I can’t and I’m s-“

“if you say you’re sorry one more time, I’ll push you off this ledge”

Remus looked back at the boy, eyes filled with tears but I smile on his lips.

“Thought you hated me for a bit…”

“Never could…”

Remus took a deep breath; it was now or never.

“I love you, but not how you think, I’m in love with you Sirius.”

Silence filled the air, so thick it was suffocating. All sound was being drowned by the lack of words, lack of voices. Remus had never in his life wanted to be thrown out from a ledge more than he did in these moments.

“I’m sorry moony”

Remus felt his eyes sting and his stomach drop, here it came, it would be finished and he’d have lost everything.

Before he could say anything, he felt soft lips on his cheek, he froze. His mind was racing and he almost felt sick, he had to be imagining it, it couldn’t be real.

“Moony, can I kiss you?”

He nodded his head, closing his eyes, hoping that whatever dream he was having would never stop. That this world where Sirius Black wanted him back, would never stop existing. He felt soft lips on his, a hand on his cheek and one on his waist. He was pulled closer, before the kiss deepened.

When the two boys had to stop to catch their breath, both had matching grins.

“Please tell me this isn’t some sick prank”

“Not unless you don’t want to do it again and now hate me”

“already said I couldn’t hate you”

“is that a challenge?”


End file.
